L the friendly ghost
by Geenie ate me
Summary: A pm between me and my friend Kat on Gaia that went horribly wrong...We do not own Death Note nor Sangloupmon.


Light: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (does evil grin)

Ryuk: ...This guy seriously needs help.

L: Ahhh! I'm dead!/quote

Ryuk: why do i hang out with this guy

Light: why does Ryuk eat all my apples

L: i'm dead, why don't i haunt light it should be fun/quote

Ryuk: mmm...apples...

Light: i miss L

L: LALALALALALALALALALALA!/quote

L: sees Ryuk AHHHHHHHHHHHH he's going to eat me, HELP! Runs in circles/quote

Ryuk: You got me wrong, I won't eat you, just your apples./quote

Light: :sweat: uh L how can you see Ryuk? in fact how can i see you :shock: !?/quote

L: Hey Light! I am in fact haunting you :3nod: so ummm Oooga booga...

Ryuk: No, it goes like this...OOGA BOOGA!!

Light: God help me...wait that's me!/quote

Light: hey Ryuk, if you write the name of a dead guy what happens to his spirit?

Ryuk: dunno, never tried

L: :sweat: i'll be going now (runs far fast)/quote

Light: HEY! GET BACK HERE!!

Ryuk: AND GIMME APPLES!!

L: AHHHHHH!/quote

Ryuk: This is fun floating around eating apples watching ppl kill each other of coarse it gets interesting when a dead guy shows up, but hey as long as i get to watch i don't care/quote

Misa: Hey Light! Come here!! (starts chasing Light)/quote

Light:(thinking) what the hell i thought she was in jail/quote

Misa: I BROKE OUT JUST TO SEE YOU!!/quote

Ryuk: hahahahahahahahahaha hey light you have a stalker hahahahahahaha

L: :shock: i didn't know she actually liked you i thought she was faking/quote

Misa: (gets out gun) DON'T QUESTION MY LOVE FOR LIGHT!!/quote

L: what the hell are you goin to do with that, i'm already dead

Ryuk: i can't believe you thought he was alive hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha/quote

Misa: SHUT UP! (Shoots Ryuk)

Light: ... :shock:

L: He isn't dead, is he?/quote

Ryuk:nice try, you know you can't kill a death god unless he is in love. i'm not in love so i'm not gonna save someone from their fate of death, unless someone was going to destroy all apples i would kill them/quote

Misa: DAMN YOU! (accidentally shoots light) AHHH!

L: HAHAHAHA!

Ryuk: I WIN!/quote

Misa:now that i shot him i have to shoot myself(points gun to head)

L:wow, she is creepy

Ryuk:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Lights ghost: what the hell?! Misa if you kill yourself i will make myself disappear and you will never see me again/quote

Misa: BUT LIGHT! THERE'S NO POINT OF LIVING IF YOU'RE NOT ALIVE!! I'LL DIE FOR YOU!!

L: yay! we can all be ghost buddies! yay!

Ryuk: Doesn't matter to me, as long as i get all of your life points or whatever i call it... :sweat: ... :mrgreen/quote

Light: life points? i thought it was whats left of our life time

Misa: why is Ryuk being so nice about all this?

L: who is he anyways, how does he fit into this story i'm out of the loop why am i out of the loop(sticks a lolipop in mouth)/quote

Ryuk: Im bored, im going to dance now (gets on table and dances)

Light:...

L: (chokes on lolipop)

Misa: lemme join you! :mrgreen: (dances also)/quote

Lolipop: (thinking) how the hell is a dead guy choking on me?

Ryuk: (singing) don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?

Light passed out somehow when Ryuk started dancing, how he passed out is unknown as he is dead

L: that's a catchy tune(starts humming along with Ryuk)/quote

L: I am totally hippin and a hoppin yo!

Light: AHHHH!

Misa: IM DOIN THE WARM! ahurk!/quote

Misa: Why don't we start a band, Ryuk you can be the bass, Light we can sing while you also play guitar, and L you can play the drums/quote

L: and the name of our dead ghost shinigami band with one live model shall be called...

Light: Kira?

Everybody: NO!

Light: (folds arms like a child) I don't even want to be in this stupid band anyway...

(we should keep going with this, im thinking of posting it on ff-net , read it all, it's soo funny and random)/quote

Misa: how about glade? or chocolate elevator

Ryuk: i say it has to have apples in it. i like chocolate-covered apple killers, what do you guys think?/quote

L: CANDY APPLE!

Light: That's stupid! (still folding arms)/quote

Ryuk: aww come on it has death, death, chocolate and ,my favorite, apples

Misa: i'll go with it as long as i get to have a fuzzy pink microphone(folds arm like Light)

Light:(unfolds arms to discover that Misa is copying him)

Misa:(unfolds arms like Light)/quote

L: I WANT TO FIT IN! (folds arms, unfolds them) hee hee/quote

Ryuk: you guys never told me if you will go with it or not, SO ANSWER ME NOW OR WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN KILL A DEAD GUY WITH A DEATH NOTE!! :twisted: and if you don't like it we'll come up with something different/quote

Misa: sure, but only if the name of the first song is light loves misa!

Light: NO WAY!

L: Can I play the drums with my feet?/quote

Ryuk: L i have no problem with that IF you can actually play them with your feet, Misa i don't think we should use our real names for this song but you get to come up with the names of everyone but me, oh and we can use the death note paper left over as the sign in sheet so that about ten to twenty people will have heart attacks at the end of the show and i will get their life and live longer! (evil grin) :twisted/quote

L: HEY! that's evil! Im not going to kill people just because we're a band now. (folds arms)

Misa: DO IT OR YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO PLAY THE DRUMS WITH YOUR FEET!

Light: as long as my name is kira im fin-WAIT! What am I saying?! IM NOT A PART OF YOUR GUYS STUPID BAND!!/quote

Misa: Light you are in the band or I'll kill myself and have Ryuk help me find you!

L: i want to play the drums with my feet, but i don't want to be evil, but i still want to play the drums with my feet, i have been practicing playing the drums with my feet since i was able to play the drums, but i still don't want to be evil

Ryuk: and i can find any soul i want to, so i don't mind helping her, it's fun to watch you squirm when she is neer/quote

Light: Fine! But she's not allowed near me!

Misa: What?! Okay as long as you don't mingle around any girls, and all your songs have to be about me!

Light: What girls am I going to mingle around with I'M DEAD! REMEMBER?!

L: Hmmmmmm...can't I be the good guy?

Ryuk: Not if you want to play the drums with your feet../quote

L: whaaaaaaaaaaaaa, does anyone have some cake?

Misa: why do you eat soo much sugar, your dead and still eating sweets. by the way, where does al the stuff go after you eat it?

Ryuk: i have a stomach(sp) but i don't know what happens to his sweets

Light: :idea: why doesn't he eat me and i can see where it all goes?/quote

L: :big: IT'S ALWAYS BEEN A DREAM OF MINE TO EAT LIGHT!

Light:...uhhhh...why?

L: To see what you would taste like.

Ryuk: Wow...that's weird...even for me...

Misa: Only I will be allowed to eat Light!/quote

Light: NOOO, i have decided not to be eaten. we sill instead stick a small camera(think spy kids(the first movie)) in some pudding and have L swallow it.

Ryuk: one question, where do we get this camera?

Light:to the spy store!

L:to the spy store!/quote

Misa: GOOD! I NEED CAMERAS SO I CAN WATCH LIGHT TAKE SHOWAHS! :mrgreen/quote

Everyone but Misa: NOOOOOO

Light: you never know who will get in the shower/quote

Ryuk: Is it me or did everyone suddenly forget that Light is dead and can't take showers anymore because he no longer has a tangible body./quote

Light: (looks down) oh yeah

L: so, how are we gonna get to the spy store?

Misa: i can take a limo/quote

L: NO! Let's all go on pogo sticks! (gets a pogo stick out of nowhere and starts jumping) WEEEEE! :whee:

Light: No, that's dangerous, even if we are dead...

Misa: I WANT TO RIDE MY LIMO!!

Ryuk: I can fly soo it doesn't matter...but..…(gets on pogo stick also) I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THIS!!/quote

L: fine go ride your limo, we will be on the pogo sticks and take Light with you he is being a party pooper.

Light: (somehow being dragged off by Misa) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO someone SAVE ME!!

Ryuk: how is she dragging him off?/quote

Misa: I'll bring you back to life through alchemy transmutation! Even if it is from a different anime!! Then I can watch you take showers again

Light: Again? How long have you been doing that?!

L: Now...should we help Light, or, continue to ride our pogo sticks...

Ryuk: I vote pogo sticks! (continuing to hop)/quote

Sangloupmon: you should help him, he looks desperate to stay dead/quote

L: You're right doggy that came out of nowhere, now here's snasuages for you. Good boy (pats sangloupmon on head)

Ryuk: I DON'T WANNA!!/quote

Sangloupmon: i'm a vampire wolf not a dog, and being a vampire 1 i can see all of you 2 i can bite you as i'm undead. SO GET MOVING!!/quote

L: AHHHH! LET'S BOOK IT! (runs off)

Ryuk: But I don't read...

Sangloupmon: Grrr...

Ryuk: But I do now! (runs after L)/quote

**_AN: Okay this is a pm on Gaia between me and my friend Kat...you probably guessed by all of the smileys...if you wish to see more tell us..other wise we may not think of saving our funniest pms...this one was too funny to pass..._**


End file.
